


Plans to Woo and Marry Kurt

by porcelainandleather



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Klaine, Klainesummerchallenge20017, M/M, Unrequited Love, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: Kurt has lived in this little french village town, since he was a small boy. He knew he was different, and had settled on a life alone. While he denies the advances of the town's brute, Sebastian, and his father prepares town, for the yearly market he is yet discover how much will change over the next year. *NOTE: This is part of the Summer Klaine Challenge and every chapter will be based on 14 days of songs.





	1. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has lived in this little french village town, since he was a small boy. He knew he was different, and had settled on a life alone. While he denies the advances of the town's brute, Sebastian, and his father prepares town, for the yearly market he is yet discover how much will change over the next year. *NOTE: This is part of the Summer Klaine Challenge and every chapter will be based on 14 days of songs.

**_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_ **

**_Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here_ **

**_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun - The Beatles_ **

Kurt yawned as he rolled out of bed. He could barely see the sun peaking, through his window, and the heat filled his heart and soul, with new possibilities. He smiled as he reached under his pillow and clutched his latest book. He did not have much but he was educated. He had read every book in the village’s minuscule library, on several occasions. Kurt transferred to his small bag and pulled on his worn clothes. They weren’t much but he had sewn it with whatever he was able to scrounge together. He styled his hair meticulously. It was the only vanity he allowed himself.

He heard his horse whine and giggled as he went to check on his father before feeding the animal. Burt was already in his lab, attempting to fix another one of his infamous inventions, when Kurt came in and kissed his cheek. “Good morning, father.”

The balding man looked up at his son and smiled. He had practically raised the boy himself, after tuberculosis had taken his mother. “Good Morning, Kurt. Any plans for today?”

Kurt shrugged as he looked over the music box his father was tinkering with. “I thought I’d go into town and get a new book.” He licked his lips and sighed. “It is beautiful today. I may lay out in the sun and read, as I finish the laundry.”

Burt chuckled, shaking his head. “You are your mother’s son. Try to get some bread, for dinner. Don’t forget to feed Phillip.” The man smiled and looked into his son’s eyes. He was no longer a boy and he knew he would need to get used to the idea of him leaving their home. He looked down at the music box and turned the key. Beautiful music filled the small shop and Burt grinned. “It works.”

Kurt smiled at him and nodded. “Are you taking it with you to the market?”

 Burt nodded. “Yes. I am sure someone will love it.” He sighed. The music box was one of the most precious of his trinkets but he wanted to provide the best for his son.

Kurt nodded and smiled. “I guarantee someone will. You’re leaving tonight?”

Burt nodded. “I’ll be back in a few short days. Would you like me to bring anything back?”

Kurt grinned at him. He knew that his father already knew what he wanted but the little game was tradition. He was never one to ask for anything extravagant. He enjoyed the simple beauties in life, way too much. ”Would it be too much to ask for a rose?”

Burt laughed and shook his head. Kurt had requested for the same gift every year, and Burt never denied him, the simple pleasure. All his son remembered of their life, in Paris, was a glass Rose, and Burt suspected, Kurt wanted to keep the beauty alive. “Kurt, you always ask for a rose.” He reached over tenderly cupping his face.

Kurt leaned into the familiar touch and placed his hand over his father’s. “And you always bring me one.” He loved that his father understood him, perfectly, even if the village found him odd.

Burt chuckled. “A rose it is. Why don’t you go into town and get your book, while I pack up?”

Kurt grinned and nodded as he got up, grabbed his traveling coat and headed out the door. He was always a little nervous in town. He knew the villagers talked about how odd he was. Kurt had always been a little feminine but he never felt ashamed. His father had raised him to be proud. As he stepped into the square, he heard whispers of his beauty. They were the rumors that made him most uncomfortable.

They spoke of him marrying a beautiful woman and raising the most astounding children. He did dream of marriage but he never though of himself in that fashion. He never even found himself attracted to any woman, and he did not really care of his looks beyond what was normal or average.

His smile brightened as he reached the small library. It was the most beautiful building in town, in Kurt’s opinion. He entered the building and greeted the Clergyman, dusting the shelves. “Bonjour, Father. I’ve brought your book back.” He dug in his bag, handing the modest tome over.

The middle aged man laughed as he came down from his ladder. “Finished already? I only gave it to you, yesterday?” The man admired Kurt’s thirst for knowledge and was only too happy to see him in his haven, daily. “Well, go grab yourself another.” The priest never gave into the whispers and gossip, heard in the small village, and was Kurt's only true friend.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and went to browse the shelves. "I could not put it down.I wonder if life can really be so magical." He sought out his favorite and plucked "The Arabian Knights" off the top row. “I think I’ll read this one.”

The man grinned at him. “Kurt. You’ve read that book, already. I can’t count how many times.” He ruffled Kurt’s perfectly styled hair and shook his head.

Kurt frowned at him for a moment and then chuckled. “It’s my favorite, Father. There are sword fights, far off places, adventure" He opened the book to his favorite page. "and here is where she meets Prince charming." He winked at the priest. "But he wont find out it's him until chapter 3." Though it was noticed by both men, neither mentioned the slip, in gender. Kurt sighed dreamingly. "I should go. My father is leaving for the market, tonight, and I want to make sure he has prepared for the long trip." 

The priest nodded. "of course, my son. Oh, And if you enjoy the book so much, keep it. No one comes in this old library, much anymore."

Kurt nodded and grinned, love for the spiritual leader growing. "Thank you, Father. I'll take good care of it." He tightened his cloak and headed back into the square. He immediately opened the book and began reading, as he walked to the baker's. He almost ran into a villager but easily sidestepped him. He could hear the man grumble about him, always keeping his nose in a book.

Kurt was able to complete a few errands before he started heading home. He had just started down the street , toward his cottage, when he bump into a large mass of muscle. He looked up from his book and groaned. "Hello, Sebastian. I am sorry but I really can't talk. I need to get home and help my father." He tried to step around the brutish man but Sebastian just stepped in front of him again. 

Sebastian had returned from the war around a year ago, and had taken a immediate interest in the peculiar but beautiful man. "Ah, But Kurt, I just wanted to talk for a moment. Can't you spare me a few?" He grinned and plucked the book from Kurt's hands. He never understood the smaller man's interest in such boring past times."How can you read this? There aren't any pictures?" He made a face flipping through the pages.

Kurt huffed and pulled the book out of his hands, placing it into his bag. Sebastian never failed to annoy him. "Some of us have imaginations, Sebastian. I would not expect you know what that is." He tried to escape Sebastian, only to be cut off again. "Oh come now. That wasn't very nice. We are both French gentlemen, after all." Sebastian's friend Jeff could be heard giggling behind him. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and grinned. "Have you thought any more on my offer?" 

Kurt shrugged his arm off feeling his skin crawl. "I've already told you no, Sebastian. I would not like to be your little play thing." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I am sure you could land any girl in this town. What would you want with me anyway? It's not like I can give you children, and a war Hero as yourself, deserves a legacy." Kurt faked a sweet smiled before he tried to get away, yet again. 

Sebastian thought for a moment. Kurt was right about him wanting heirs, but he had to have the beautiful man. He could find other ways to create children. "Well, that is what concubines are for." 

Kurt gave him an incredulous look and rolled his eyes. "I will never marry you, Sebastian." He turned to Jeff and smiled. "Good day, Jeffery. I hope everything is well." He lifted his hood and sighed as he walked past a disappointed Sebastian and headed home. 

Sebastian growled and looked at Jeff. "I will have him." He was used to having his own way and it annoyed him that Kurt always seemed to deny him, at every turn. "He acts like I am not worth his time. It's annoying and attractive all at once. What would you call that?" 

Jeff shrugged finding it very amusing. "Dignity?" He had been by Sebastian's side since they were children. He knew the man had many faults but Jeff was loyal to his own fault. "Come now, Sebastian. Kurt's right. You need to find a wife. Your father will want legitimate heirs." 

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "It is enchanting, whatever it's called. You don't get it. I want the best. Kurt is a beautiful as I am, and therefor, the only one worthy of marriage to me." He ran his hand through his hair and started walking to his father's inn, looking dejected. "I will marry Kurt." 

Jeff shook his head, following his oldest friend. He hated seeing hims so upset. He opened the door and stepped in after, Sebastian. "You know, I hate seeing you so down. You have to remember, every guy in this town, would kill to be you, Sebastian. And every woman wants you." 

Sebastian grinned brighting up, immediately. "You are absolutely right, Jeff. I am the perfect specimen, of a man. Let's go grab my rifle and go hunting." It never took much to change Sebastian's mood. He was so easily swayed. He thought very highly of himself and he just knew he could win Kurt's heart. It was only a matter of time before he fell willingly into his arms. 

Kurt huffed as he walked into the cottage and placed the bag of groceries on the table. His father was busy packing his bag of rations for the trip. He picked up on his son's mood and raised a brow. "Is anything the matter, Son?" 

Kurt looked at him and softened his features. "It's just Sebastian. He is relentless. I have told him a thousand times, no and he still is determined, that I marry him." He shook his head as he began cutting the bread, to share with his father. "Like the Clergy will even allow it, even if they would, I could never see myself with such a narcissistic idiot." 

Burt nodded and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He always knew that his son preferred the company of men, but such ideas were still frowned upon. "I know you don't like the man, Kurt and no one would blame you for decking him." He joked. "If it weren't for that Jeff, greasing village palms, Sebastian would have been run out of town ages ago, even if his father is the riches man around." 

Kurt relaxed with his father's touch. "I may have settled myself for a life of loneliness, but that does not mean I have to settle for a man, like Sebastian." He shook his head and went to put together a soup, for their supper. "Are you about ready, to go?" He smiled deciding that a change of subject was best.

His father sat at the table nibbling on a slice of bread. "Just about. I will leave after dinner, tonight. I have a few more things to do in the shop. Mr. Shue has ordered a new shelf. I plan to get it started before I go."

Kurt smiled and nodded. The town may have found him strange but his father was the best craftsman in town. a new shelf would pay what they needed for the next month, at least. "I do like Mr. Shue. He runs the music class, does he not?" Kurt sighed. He had always loved the sounds of music and feelings it brought upon him. He only sang when he was alone, but his father always told him, he should join the class. He had wanted but his voice was too high for any man's. "I should pay him a visit, sometime. He always seems so lonely."

Burt nodded and sighed. "Yes, he could use the help, with his class. He was telling me they are looking for new students. Not many people feel like singing anymore, with the war and the general feel of lost." Burt chewed his lip. He was not the only one who had lost someone in these hard times, but wars were hard on everyone. 

Kurt nodded contemplating. He always contemplated but nothing came of it. "Maybe." He turned the fire on under the soup and went to clean his hands. "The soup will be ready in a few hours. Go work, and I'll get things cleaned in here, I may take Phillip out for a walk. You don't want a restless horse, attached to the cart." 

Burt nodded and wiped his hands on his dirty trousers. "Thank you, Kurt. I don't know what I would do without you." He kissed the top of his son's head and headed back out to his shop. Kurt watched him go lovingly. He was happy that he could at least be there to care for his father. He never quite got over the lost of Elizabeth Hummel, but he found a way to move on, with raising Kurt into a wonderful young man.

Kurt sang softly as he got to work. He made sure the house was spotless before he went out to load his father's wagon for the long journey. He suspected that Burt would be gone for at least a week, and he would make due alone. He just hoped that his father was not too hard on his heart, without Kurt to lecture him. He chuckled softly thinking about how his father grumbled about Kurt's doting. when he finished loading the cart, he climbed onto Phillip and walked the horse out into his favorite meadow, his bag strapped to the horses side. He figured he deserved a couple hours reading and relaxing. It was midday and the breeze was wonderful against his pale skin. 

He smiled as he laid out on his blanket and sighed happily as he opened his book. He was a couple chapters from the end when he felt someone staring at him and a shadow blocked his sun. "Hello, Sebastian." He put the book next to him and sat up glaring at the insufferable man. "Hunting, I see." He looked over at Jeff and his horse, who were over taxed carrying several dead rabbits, a deer and Sebastian's rifle. He felt sorry for the man, but there was little he could do. 

Sebastian grinned at him. "I have. I was wondering of you would like a bit of the meat. My future husband should be well fed." Sebastian bowed his head, in arrogance. He was determined that Kurt accept his role, as he saw it. He had shot the rabbits with Kurt in mind. After all, who could turn down a fantastic hunter, who could provide beautiful furs, for him. It never occurred to him that Kurt did not wish for such material things.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and stood up, shaking out his blanket. His sanctuary had been destroyed, for the day. "Then you should save the meats for someone who actually wants to marry you. Maybe one of the holy trinity. Those girls would love to marry you and relish in your pelts." He packed the blanket and his book back into Phillips saddle bag. "If you'll excuse me, I must see my father off." He tossed his leg over the horse and gently nudged his forward, blissfully unaware that Sebastian and Jeff had followed suit. 

Sebastian chased after him, undeterred. "Ah but they would not compare to your beauty, Kurt. I deserve the best on my arm." He grinned as they reached Kurt's fence. 

Kurt scoffed looking  back at him as he dismounted the horse and walked him over to tie him to the carriage. "I am no one's trophy Sebastian. Find yourself some one else." He glared at the infuriating man as he patted the horse and made sure he was secure. "Goodbye, Sebastian." He waved and patted Jeff's shoulder as he made his way inside. 

Jeff sighed and adjusted the string of rabbits on his horse. "Maybe it's time you forget about Kurt and marry Brittany, or maybe Miss. Quinn." He was really tiring of watching Kurt reject Sebastian, and convincing the village that Sebastian was not really such a bad guy. 

Sebastian growled and gripped his tunic. He was not going to give up so easily. "I will have Kurt as my own. He will come around. you'll see." He kicked his horse and began running back to town. He was already formulating a plan to marry Kurt, while his father was out of town. He was growing tired of this game. 

Kurt smiled as he walked inside and witnessed his father sneaking a bowl of soup. He chuckled and shook his head. "Not too much. You need to save some for your trip." He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach, realizing that he had yet to eat today. "Phillip and the carriage are ready for you to go." He sighed and ladled himself a bowl, before sitting across from his father. The day would be ending soon and he wanted his father to set off before the sun set completely. "After you eat, I'll pack the soup for you, so you can have something substantial to go with those biscuits and scones, I'll pretend I did not see in your rations." He smirked and gave his father a playful look as he started eating. 

Burt laughed and took a drink of his ale, before he responded. "I never could get one past you. You know, I am the father. I am supposed to be scolding you from sneaking biscuits." He smiled at his son. He knew that Kurt was only looking out for him but he worried that his son was using him as an excuse to put off living his own life. "My health is fine, and I will be back, safe and sound, in a week." 

Kurt nodded as he ate. He knew that he would always be here to care for his father. He hoped it would be later rather than sooner, that he would have to bury the older man. He would not know what to do with himself, once his father was gone. His heart scare, the year before had Kurt a little over cautious. "If you say so, Papa." Burt raised a brow at his son. He only called him that when he was worried. They ate in relative silence as the hour ticked by. When they were finished Kurt got up to pack the food and stack the dishes for later. Burt gathered his coat and began to button up for his journey. 

 They were both ready within the next hour and, too soon, Kurt was helping his father onto the wagon. "Don't ride too quickly, remember to pace yourself." He eyed him with worry. "I'll make due until you get back. So there is no reason to hurry." 

Burt chuckled. "Stop worrying, Kurt. I will be fine, and I will be back before you know it." He made sure everything was in place before placing the music box among the merchandise. "Be sure to milk the goat tomorrow, and keep doing that laundry. When I return we will have a feast and you can tell me about your latest novel." 

Kurt smiled and patted the horse's hind. "I promise, papa. have a good journey." He horse down the all too familiar road and Kurt waved his father off. He watched him ride away and all too soon, he was out of sight. "Be careful, papa." He sighed and walked into the house, to clean the dishes and to read the end of his book. 

 


	2. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two- Burt begins his journey and finds a mysterious castle, in the forest. Sebastian has a big surprise for Kurt. What can that arrogant jerk have up his sleeve? lol. *NOTE* this is based off the 2017 Beauty and the Beast, but I'm trying really hard not to make it identical.

**Chapter Two – Trees**

****

**_I don't want to go through this life_ **  
**Without you, by my side**  
**And I-I-I, got it all worked out**  
**In my head, is all it got to be - LoveHammers**

****

Burt shivered as the dark surrounded him. He always hated these trips, tracking through the dark forest. He also hated leaving Kurt alone. He wondered if he was alright without him, but knew his son was an adult now. He could take care of himself. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that he worried too much. He wrapped his cloak a little tighter around himself and urged Phillipe forward, a bit faster. He knew wolves were in the forest, and he was not anxious to meet one. He could hear their howls now as lighting flashed across the sky. He needed to get out of the forest and find shelter as soon as possible.

He hurried down his usual path when the lightning became more persistent. It was strange to see a storm, this late in the year, but Burt was not going to question nature. He came to a fork in the path and turned the horse toward the familiar, smooth path but the the unforgiving storm shot a tree in front of him, blocking his way. He groaned and patted Phillipe's neck. "Come On, boy. The other path will suit our purposes, just as well." He sighed as the horse galloped in the new direction. Burt hoped that the new path would lead him from the confusing trees.

It was not long before Burt became frantically lost. The path became clearer but the howls of the wolves were growing louder, with each passing second. Before he could predict, he heard a growl beside him and hungry looking wolf stepped out from the bush. His heart jumped into his chest and he slowly began to back away from the menacing creature. Unfortunately, wolves rarely traveled alone and the pack soon began to surround the horse, causing him to panic. A wolf jumped at Burt, in the next instant and Burt kicked him away, with his boot, causing the horse to begin running farther into the forest. The deeper he ran into the forest, the colder it became. Soon there was snow covering the forest floor. Burt became more confused as the scene changed. How could there be this much snow, this far down the mountain, in the summer.

They soon lost the wolves as they approached a grotesque castle. Burt was shocked when the castle came into his view. How could anyone not know about such a grand structure. He did not think their small part of France had a royal family, in a long time. He rode the spooked horse to the stable and dismounted, settling the horse, the best he could. He was still worried but it was beginning to rain and he needed to gain shelter. He had packed for summer and the night was of a frozen winter. He made his way into the castle and began the search for it's master.

"Mama, who is that?"

Burt heard the voice of a small boy as he walked into a parlor, and spun around. He was perplexed to see no one or nothing but a tea set on a serving cart, tucked into the corner. He shook his head and walked over to the blazing fireplace. He warmed his hands and began pulling off his cloak before he sat down to pull off his boots. He was still trying to sort out where he was. It made no sense that this grand structure was located in such a well traveled forest, and no one knew of it. He himself knew this forest, and he had never dreamed of wondering upon a palace. Who lived here? Who kept the stables so maintained, and who had lit this fire?

"Would you shut up?" A man yelled

Burt jumped up when he heard another man mumbling.

"If you don't talk, maybe he will leave." the first voice snapped.

Burt raised a brow, in understanding that the two voices were arguing. Could they be talking about him? If so, why would the man wish him ill? He followed the voices into a small dining room. Burt figured that this was where the servants dined. He smiled seeing a bowl of steaming soup on the table. His stomach grumbled and Burt thanked his luck. He knew that he was being a little rude but he was a starving and he still could not find any occupants. He pulled out a chair and sat down in front of the soup. He heard the tea cart enter the room and turned his head hoping to see a butler or maid. His confusion only grew as no one appeared. "Well. I might as well tend to my stomach, before continuing my search." He chuckled before swallowing a spoonful of soup. He hummed in contentment and closed his eyes. He had never had soup so good.

While Burt savored the soup, as small tea cup slid over to rest next to the bowl. Burt was assumed the cup had already been there, when he opened his eyes and glanced at it. He smiled at the steam rising from the dish. He has always enjoyed a good cup of tea. He sighed as he picked up the cup and took a sip. The cup began to wiggle in his hand and he nearly dropped it as it giggled. "That tickles." Burt eyes got big as he realized this was the same small voice from earlier. He placed the tea cup back on the table and began to examine it. There was a soft face painted on the porcelain.

"Did you talk?" He asked incredulously. He had to of imagined it. Cups did not talk.

"Mama said not too. You might get scared." The mouth on the cup moved and Burt definitely heard the boy's voice. Yup, he was going insane.

"Your mother was correct. Normally, a talking tea cup would frighten anyone. I must be very tired. This is not possible." Burt chuckled. He could not believe he was talking to a cup.

"Daniel, where are you?" The delicate voice of a woman sounded through the room. "Daniel?"

"Uh oh, that's mama." The cup jumped and started sliding back toward the tea cart."

Burt looked around, and still saw no one. "Is that your name Daniel?" 

The cup dipped as if nodding. "Uh huh. I should go before Mama gets upset."

Burt nodded and stood up to go. "Then yes, go to your mother. I should probably get out of here." He ran to the parlor and gathered up his boots and traveling cloak. There was something very wrong with this castle and he needed to get out as fast as he could. He pulled on his boots and ran out to the front hall. He skidded to halt by the front door seeing a candelabra sitting next to the most beautiful vase of roses. He smiled as the candle light flickered off the white petals reminding him of Kurt.

As he looked over the roses, he failed to notice another shadow flicker across the room, watching him. A figure began growling softly as he transferred his cloak from one arm to another and ran his fingers over the soft petals. He had never seen a rose so perfect and he was sure Kurt would treasure it. "I'm sure they wont miss one rose." He plucked the rose from the vase and brought it to his nose as he walked toward the front door. 

Burt's heart nearly stopped as a large beast landed in front of him, growling. "Thief." Meanwhile outside, a small desk clock could be found untying Phillipe. The spooked horse immediately began running the journey home.

Kurt was feeding the chickens and humming in the garden. it had been a beautiful day and he could almost forget how angry Sebastian had made him before. He sighed and put the pail away as he finished. It was barely noon and he had finished all his chores. Now he was left with a world of possibilities. Maybe he would see if he could get another book or create a new set of clothes. His were getting far too worn. He sighed happily and began to walk toward the front of the house. He made a oumph sound as he ran into a solid mass of Muscle.

Sebastian chuckled and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You should probably watch you are going." He smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, forcing the smaller man to walk with him.

Kurt grumbled trying to get away from the man. "Where are you taking me?"

Sebastian grinned at him. "It is a surprise, love." Sebastian had made all the arrangements and he could not wait for Kurt to see what he had prepared for him.

Kurt glared at Sebastian and sighed. "Do not call me that. My name is Kurt Hummel." He rolled his eyes, as he resigned himself to follow the cretin. He really could not believe that Sebastian could be so persistent. His eyes got wide as he heard a marching band. "What the hell, Sebastian?" He finally got himself free and ran to his front yard, where the entire town had gathered. "What is going on?" They were all standing around an crude arch and the town clergy man, whom looked extremely uncomfortable. 

Sebastian grinned as he stepped up behind him. "It is your wedding day. I figured you would want the whole town to be here."

Kurt turned around and glared at him. He had never been so angry. "Are you fucking kidding me? I have told you a thousand times, I will never marry you." He raised his hand and slapped Sebastian across the cheek.

Sebastian chuckled and rubbed at the red mark as it formed. "I love that you are so fiery. Our children will grow up strong willed."

Kurt shook his head and walked over to the well. He grabbed the bucket and walked over to Sebastian, tossing the water into the man's face. "GET OUT OF MY YARD, ALL OF YOU!" Kurt growled. "And as for you, Sebastian. I will never marry you. Surprising me with a wedding, will only embarrass you. Try that again and I will neuter you." He smiled sweetly and turned to watch everyone leave. Jeff looked at him, with sympathy. He had told Sebastian this was a bad idea but his friend never listened.

Sebastian growled as he wiped the water off his face. "Kurt, why wont you see that marrying me will be the best for you. Do you want to stay alone and destitute for the rest of your life? I can give you money, a home, and everything you can dream of."

Kurt huffed. "I would rather be alone and live on the street, than to ever marry an arrogant bastard, like you." He shook his head and stomped back into his cottage. Sebastian followed him but Kurt slammed the door in his face.

Sebastian slammed his fist against the door. "Kurt, this is not over." He finally turned to leave, after banging on the door for over 10 minutes.

Everyone but Jeff had left and he was sitting on a tree stump, waiting for Sebastian. He looked at him and shook his head. "How many times does he have to reject you? You are only embarrassing yourself."

Sebastian stopped to glare at him. "Jeffery, I will continue until he is mine. He is starting to come around. You'll see, after I talk with Burt, he will see that I am the better choice." He sighed and began walking back into town. He needed a drink.

Jeff just got up and followed him. He knew that it was no use in talking to Burt. Kurt had made up in his mind.

Kurt looked out the window watching the two men leave. He sighed as he went to sit at the kitchen table. His mood was completely destroyed. How could Sebastian think that he could surprise him with a wedding. And in front of the entire town, no less. He shook his head and dropped his head in his hands, letting tears fall. He had not lied about the fact that he would rather live the rest of his life alone, rather than marry that ignoramus, but it was not something he was looking forward to. Sebastian had a way of making him feel completely worthless. He could never resign himself to a life with that man.

Around and hour later, he wiped his eyes hearing a horse whine outside. "What now?" He gulped back his tears and hurried into the back yard. He was shocked to find Phillipe drinking from his trough. "Phillipe, what are you doing here?" He ran over and took his reigns. "Where is Papa?" He patted the horses mane before he climbed into the saddle and nudged his side. "Take me to him." He horse began running and Kurt clutched the reigns worry growing in his heart. Nothing felt right, about any of this. The horse would never run off without his father, without something being terribly wrong.

Kurt barely noticed the change in weather and scenery as he rode the horse through the forest. Phillipe began to slow as they reached the castle gates. Kurt hopped out of the saddle and tied him to a tree, before walking up to the front door. The door was already cracked open and Kurt was able to nudge himself in. The front hall was dark and he could barely see where he was going. He felt around until he found a candle and a flint. He lit the candle and looked around the room. He had never seen anything so beautiful. It was like a fairy tale frozen in time. He made the his way to the stairs and slowly found his way to the second floor.

A beautiful gold candelabra watched him, and whispered to the clock next to him. "He is beautiful, Noah." "

The clock snorted. "What does that matter, Nicholas? The master will not be happy, he is here."

Nick rolled his eyes. "The master is never happy. He will never find love if he throws every suitor out in the cold."

Noah laughed. "What makes you think he is a suitable match?" The clock had lost hope a long time ago and he could feel himself becoming less human every moment. “Blaine is too lost in his own misery to even consider the boy. Is he even a man? He’s too pretty.”

His companion smiled at him. "Just look at him. His eye alone, tell of the beauty, in his heart." The candelabra had renewed hope in his heart. They had less than a year to break the enchantresses curse and knew there was something special about the beautiful man, climbing the stairs. 

Kurt heard a whisper and spun around. "Who's there? Hello? I'm sorry for just walking in, but I'm looking for my father." He heard a cough and started running toward the sound, worrying filling his soul. "Papa?" He panicked when the coughing led him to a cell inside a tower. He saw his father's coughing form in the corner and began looking for a way to open the door. "Papa! I'll get you out of here?" He cried. Burt looked ill and he needed to get him home as soon as possible.

Burt looked up with horror in his eyes. "Kurt, what are you doing here? You need to get out of here now. Please." He stumbled to the cell door and gripped his son's hands. "Forget about me, and go." He pleaded with him. "This castle, it's cursed." He reached up and caressed his son's cheek. "I can't have you trapped here too. I lost your mother and I will not lose you?"

Kurt shook his head crying. "No, Papa. I will not leave you here?" He looked at him with determination. He could not live with himself if he left his father to die in this tower. He began searching the door again. "There has to be a way to open this door." He heard a growl and turned around with fear. "Who's there?"

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice boomed from the shadows. "Leave now."

Kurt stood up with more determination. "Not without my father. you have no right to keep him here."

The shadowed form let loose another growl, making Kurt shudder. “Your father is a thief. He stole from my… from me.”

Kurt glared in the corner. The man must have been mistaken. His father had never stolen anything in his life "That is a lie. My father is an honest man." 

He heard a cruel laugh. "He stole a rose and a bowl of soup, from my table."

Kurt raised a brow at him. "You plan to imprison my father for a rose and a bowl of soup?' Kurt sighed. He could not let his father die in this tower. He closed his eyes thinking for a moment before he began looked into the shadows, steeling his will. "I will take his place. The rose was for me."

The shadowed voice rumbled. "I don't care about the soup, if you wish to take his place, that can be arranged. Do you really wish to stay?" 

Kurt nodded. He was getting sick of talking to the disembodies voice "Come into the light, so i may see who I am talking too." He held up the candle and gasped as a beast stepped into the light. "Oh my god."

Kurt gulped and strengthened his resolved. "I will take his place."

Burt shook his head. "No, Kurt I can't let you." Burt was frightened more than he had ever been in his life. He could live in this tower, if he knew Kurt was okay. He could not survive at home, knowing that Kurt was trapped. ""please, don't do this."

Kurt shook his head. "Papa, please. You're sick." He looked at the beast. "Do we have a deal?"

The beast nodded. "You wont run away?"

Kurt gulped and nodded. "I promise, just let my father go." Kurt tried his best to remain strong. "I will stay."

The beast growled and opened the cell and dragging Burt out. Burt screamed after Kurt as he was dragged out to his horse and the beast forced the horse to take the old man home. 

Kurt cried collapsing in the cell as he watched the beast leave with his father. His heart was breaking but at least his father was safe. Once he was done sobbing, he began to drift to sleep, cold and alone. Knowing that that his life of freedom was over, his heart completely shattered.


	3. Cool For the Summer

Chapter 3 – Cool for the Summer.

 

 _Tell me what you want_  
What you like  
It’s okay  
I’m a little curious, too - Demi Lovato

 

Kurt whimpered and shivered, waking up as he heard the cell door open. He glanced up at the beast and sat up, wondering what the man wanted. “My father is alright?” He wiped his eyes hoping that the beast did not notice his tear stained cheeks.

The beast nodded and held up the candle stick. “Follow me. Your room is ready.”

Kurt looked at him curiously and raised a brow. “You're going to give me a room?” He asked incredulously. He did not think the beast had an ounce of kindness in him, but he would take the room over the moldy cell.

The creature huffed and gave him a very undignified shrug. “Unless you'd rather freeze your ass off, in the cell.” Blaine knew he should be kinder but the beautiful man set him on edge. He had never seen a creature quite as beautiful as the man standing before him. The prince turned and began walking down the stairs.

Kurt shook his head as he stood up and wiped the grime from his pants. “Thank you.” He watched the man leave and hurried after him. He could not believe that this horrible creature was allowing him to leave the tower, much less giving him a room. He was distracted as he took in his surroundings. The castle itself was gorgeous and just needed a bit of cleaning up. He barely heard the man as he began to talk.

“You are welcome to wonder the castle, but don't leave, and the west wing is off limits.” Blaine growled at him. He ran hand through his hair and glared as the candelabra winked at him. Nicholas was pretty insufferable at time. He could not understand how the man inside still had so much hope.

Kurt frowned at him. He was never one to just take an order without question. “What is in the west wing?” He hoped his curiosity would not get him into much trouble. He looked around the walls with wonder.

Blaine just growled louder, know that the man seemed to be frightened of him. “That is none of your concern.” He nearly shouted. “It is off limits.” He hated that he had to be so cruel but some secrets were necessary, if he were to protect everyone in the palace.

Kurt nodded cowering a bit. “Of course, I'm sorry, sir. I'll try to stay out.” He looked at his feet and sighed. He would be living here for quite some time and he knew he could not continue to piss the beast off, if he were to survive. At least he would have a bit of freedom to explore the beauty of this place. Maybe he could even clean a bit and restore this castle to the beauty it obviously deserved.

Blaine sighed and looked down at the smaller man. He really hated being such an ass but he could not afford for him to find out his secrets. “You can call me Blaine.” He gruffed and turned back toward the room that his servants had prepared for the man. “You will be staying in this room. There is a wardrobe, and if you need anything, call Mrs. Schuester.” He chewed his lip nervously. He was not used to house guest and had never been taught what was appropriate to care for one. “There is a library two doors down and a music room, on the third floor.”

Kurt's eyes brightened when he heard there were a music room, and a library. “I am allowed to read? Is there a piano?” His broken heart soured with the possibilities. The library here had to be filled with stories and adventures he had never dreamed of exploring. And he had access to a music room. He remembered sitting with his mother and playing for hours, when he was a small child. He could think of no better gift than to play again.

Blaine shrugged again. He did not see any reason why not. They rarely used the library anymore preferring to wallow in the misery the sorceress has heaped upon him, and the music room only reminded him of all that he had lost. It had always been his favorite room in the castle, and now it only held the memory of that dark night. “I suppose, and yes. Just don't break or steal anything.” He looked down at the man with a glare. He knew he had stepped too far, when he saw fire in the man’s beautiful eyes.

Kurt's glowered at him and opened his bedroom door. He was furious that the beast had insinuated that he would ever steal from him, and Kurt had never been so careless to break anything so special. He walked into the room and slammed the door in Blaine's face. If the beast thought so low of him, he’d just remain in his room, seeing it as nothing more than another prison.

Blaine stood there seething that this man would be so rude to him. He began banging on the door. Despite the witch’s curse, he had never had anyone be so, callous to him. “Do not turn away from me. Open this door right now.” He looked around the hall growling before turning back to the door. “You will listen to what I have to say.” 

Kurt jerked the door open. “What? Am I not allowed to have privacy? Or are you afraid, I'll rob you?” His eyes challenged Blaine’s and he did not look as if he would concede any time soon. He stood glaring at the other before speaking again. “Well? You has do much to say, now you have are speechless?” He raised a brow at the beast. 

Blaine huffed at him. Hoe could someone be so infuriating? He shook his head trying to organize the thoughts in his head before speaking a simple, “No.”

Kurt chuckled. “Well, which is it?” He looked into the beast’s brown eyes in defiance. He would not give the beast satisfaction in seeing him rattled.

Blaine growled and shook his head. This man was beginning ot get on his last nerve. “Yes, you can have privacy. No, I'm not afraid you will rob me.” He smirked. “besides, you have no where to go, with my belongings. I expect you to keep your promise and never leave my castle.” He ran a hand through his hair licked his lips. “Dinner is in one hour. Please be properly dressed by then.”

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “Are you serious? I'm not having dinner with you.” The thought was preposterous. He could not share a meal with his captor. He would rather eat in his room and stay as far away from this creature as possible. “I will have my dinner in my room, if you please.”

Blaine stood there staring at him. Was this man really laughing at him and telling him no? “You will join me for dinner or starve.” He growled putting his face as close as possible to the young man’s. “No, I will not permit you to have your meals in the room. I am the master of this castle and you will obey my orders.”

Kurt glared and shook his head. “Fat chance. I'd rather starve.” He walked back into the room and slammed the door a second time. He rolled his eyes and went to sit on the ornate bed that dominated the bedroom. He knew he was being difficult but he was determined not to let the beast win and contain some of his freedom and free will. Obedience was not and option.

Blaine looked at the door in shock. This man was proving to be infuriating. “FINE! STARVE!” He shouted before he stormed out if the hall. He looked Nicholas as he walked by. “If he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't eat at all.” The candelabra sighed and nodded. It was going to be a very long night. Blaine continued to storm up to his room to await his dinner.

Mrs. Schuester sighed as she rolled her cart into the Prince’s study. She slid a cup of tea over to her master and hummed, to garnish his attention. “You must not be so cross with the young man, Blaine.” She rolled her eyes as her young charge glared at her. “DO not try that with me. You know I am right. He has lost his freedom and his father in one night. Give him a chance to adjust.”

Blaine sighed a shook his head, picking up the fragrant tea, his head maid knew he loved. “He is being impossible. All I asked was that he join me for dinner.” He sipped his tea looking rather sour. He could not understand how he was supposed to make this situation better for the man who was suddenly dropped into his life.

Mrs. Schuester chuckled, bubbled forming under her lid and floating from her spout. “You did not ever actually ask the young man to join you. You ordered him.” She had always had faith in the good man Blaine could be, but his father had been a monster.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face. He knew she was right, but he had always had trouble with the smaller pleasantries in life. “What do you suppose I do?” He looked over at the woman who had raised him. “It’s not like he is here by choice?”

The woman wished for, not the first time, that she could take the young man into her motherly embrace. She looked into his eyes, with a frown. “You have to get him to trust you, by actually trying to be nice.” She refilled his tea cup and smiled. “I know you can be a good man, if you try.”

Blaine nodded and finished off the second cup of tea, in one gulp. “I guess I can try again tomorrow. Talk to Nicholas and make sure the man gets dinner. I admit I was too harsh on him.” He looked at the tea pot and smiled at her. “You know, I adore you. “

The pot nodded and chuckled. “Get some rest, my dear.” She gathered his cup and wheeled herself out of the room, Nicholaand dinner on her mind.”

Kurt looked up as a knock was heard at his door. “Go away.” He sobbed. He had been in the room for hours and he did not want to talk to anyone. He knew he had to stay here but that did not mean he had to make friends.

Nicholas smiled and shook his head. He knew that this man would challenge his master and he relished the entertainment. “I’m sorry for Blaine, arrogance but I am here to make sure you get something to eat.” He pushed open the door and hobbled in.

Kurt looked up and his eyes widened to see a candelabra stepping into the room. He gasped and pushed himself further onto the bed. It was hard enough to accept that there was beast walking around but now the decorations were talking and walking around. “What are you?” He whimpered. “What is going on here?”

Nicholas sighed as he jumped onto the bed. He knew this was going to be a hard explanation. “There is no need to be afraid. I am a friend.” He leaned against a bed post and shook his head thinking. “I really am not allowed to tell you about this, but I can tell you that Blaine is really not that bad a guy. He is… um antisocial.” He smirked.

Kurt looked at him and scoffed. He shook his head and sighed. He could not believe he was talking to a candle stick. Things could not be weirder and he was trying hard to not over react. He focused on what the object, or man… was he a man, was trying to tell him. “Antisocial is an understatement.” He looked into his eyes and smiled at him. “Why is he so…gruff?” 

“Blaine has had a hard few year. I suppose that is not a good explanation, but this castle is cursed, and I do not want it to stay like that.” He ran a lib over his flame, wishing he had hair. “I’m sorry but I came to take you to dinner. Blaine is already in bed, and Mrs. Schuester has arranged a feast for you.” He smiled timidly at the man. “Please, come?”

Kurt huffed and nodded. He was very hungry and he was sure he could question the man, over dinner. “Sure. Lead the way.” He stood and attempted to brush the wrinkles out of his pants. He needed to make himself some new clothes before long. “could I maybe have some fabric later?”

Nicolas nodded and walked over to the wardrobe, pushed against the right wall. He opened the door and smiled motioning toward the pile of fine fabrics. “They are at your disposal.” He grinned winking at the young master.

Kurt gasped as he walked over and ran his hands over the fabric. He had never seen anything so fine. “I can’t possibly accept these. The money from these would feed the entire village. Smythe doesn’t even have this much money.” He looked over at the candelabra and sighed. He knew he needed more cloths but this was too much.

Nicholas shrugged and smiled at him. “No one is using them, and the master will insist.” He chewed his lip and chuckled. “Ah yes, Lord Smythe and his son. Is Sebastian still an ass?” He smirked at man, and shook his head. He really missed going into the village and interacting with the people. He especially missed Jeffery. “Come on, come to dinner and we’ll talk more.”

Kurt nodded as he took a final look at the fabrics before he followed Nicholas. The kept his head down as they walked down to the dinning room. His heart hurt thinking about his father. He could still not get over the fact that he would never see him again. When he looked up, he gave a gasp at the amount of food that covered the table.


End file.
